


Not A Bad Idea After All

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun at the carnival for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Idea After All

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doch keine schlechte Idee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186008) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Pairing K/S  
> Code: NC-17 (for some sexual fantasies)
> 
> Summary: A little fun at the carnival for the boys.  
> Archive: Yes, if I know where.  
> Feedback: Yes, please, I would like very much.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the boys. I borrowed them only for some fun. No money-making, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with the idea that two boys love each other, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. Isla did a really great job to correct my mistakes. My deepest gratitude to her. Greywolf did also a great job to editing this. Thanks to him, too. For all remaining errors, blame me.
> 
> Recently, I watched a gay-lesbian carnival-session on TV. In the crowd were two guys in Star Trek uniforms. That brought me to some fantasies about a certain captain and his first officer. Here it is for you. This is also a response to my own "carnival" challenge earlier this year on asceml.

Not A Bad Idea After All  
T'Len  
2000

"Jim." Spock looked very uncomfortable, standing in the entry and observing the colorful crowd in the big hall before them. "Are you certain that this is what you wish to do?"

"Take it easy, Spock!" Kirk smiled at his first officer. "It's time for carnival. Let's have some fun."

Spock glanced doubtfully at his odd costume. When Jim had asked him to spend their shore leave on Earth together, he had agreed as usual. He wished to spend as much time as possible with Jim, but now he had some doubts. Perhaps attending this particular event was not a good idea after all.

They were into the city of Cologne on the river Rhine. Jim had told him about the old carnival traditions in some parts of former Germany. Jim had described funny shows, big parties, a lot of kisses and flirting and had said that this sometimes led to more sexual activities. No obligations, just fun. Spock knew Jim well enough to know that this was how Jim liked to spend his shore leave. He was sure that Jim would soon find more appropriate company than Spock for such activities: female of course. Spock wasn't in the mood to observe Jim's "mating-rituals." He knew it would hurt him. It always had since he had known Jim.

*Oh Jim. Why couldn't you love me?*

*************

Jim observed his friend with some trepidation. He had hoped to have some fun during his shore leave, and, of course, he would enjoy it even more with Spock at his side. He had also hoped that Spock would relax and not be so very super-Vulcan all the time. Maybe with some luck Spock could come a little bit closer to Jim. As he looked at Spock's stiff Vulcan figure by his side, he had his doubts.

*Maybe this isn't a good idea, James T. You must have known that Spock wouldn't like a lot of people around him and all the touching and swaying and flirting.* But now, it was too late. They were here and had to make the best of it.

"Spock, please relax. No one will bite. Just let's enjoy the session. I'm sure it will be fun. Tomorrow we'll go to the big procession on the streets. When I was a kid, I was here with Sam and Dad on one of his rare holidays that he spent with us, and we really had a lot of fun. They threw a lot of chocolates and candies out of the cars. We got more candy than we usually did on Halloween." And Bones isn't here, he added in his mind, to remind me to stay on my diet right now.

"Is this costume really necessary?" Spock glanced down at his body again; it was covered in a big and very colourful jacket all in red, yellow, pink, and green.

"I'm sorry, Spock, but these were the only two that I could get, and that one fits you better than it would me. And, of course, this is a costume session, so everybody has to be dressed in this way." Kirk smiled again. He himself was wearing a marvellous costume like an arabian prince. Spock, however, looked like a clown. Of course, with his height and air of dignity Spock looked like a very elegant clown.

The king and his fool. Kirk smiled, musing over the implications in these costumes. No, Spock isn't my fool. He is my best friend and I wish he could be more. But that is, unfortunately, only a dream.

He gave his first officer a slight push. "Let's take our seats. The show will start soon."

Spock nodded. "As you wish, Jim."

"Try to participate a little bit in the atmosphere. You should enjoy observing us crazy humans with our old rituals."

Kirk grabbed Spock's arm and pulled him behind him as he eagerly began to look for their seats.

********

Half an hour later, Jim Kirk was just as eager to immediately leave the hall.

*How could this happen, James T.? Out of all of the carnival sessions in Cologne you had to pick the gay one.*

He hadn't known this as he bought the tickets for the "pink session." He had forgotten that the colour of pink formerly was recognized as the colour chosen by gays to symbolize their lifestyle. But from the moment he saw the first performers entering the stage and recognized that one was a man dressed as a woman, he knew that this was the last place on the whole Earth or perhaps in the whole universe that he wanted to be right now with Spock standing next to him.

Not that Jim had any objections against homosexuals or transvestites. On the contrary, he would have enjoyed the show and perhaps some "activities" afterwards if he were only alone here and not with his prudish, innocent Vulcan friend.

Suddenly the air felt very hot for Kirk. On the other side of the big table at which they were seated, two guys were swaying and kissing passionately. The male on the stage, performing an old very sexy carnival-dance, had left very little to everyone's imagination because of the shortness of his skirt. A young man from the neighbouring table, dressed as a pirate, smiled seductively at Kirk. The air felt thick with sex and lust. Jim felt his own cock stiffen in response to the heat of passion around him.

*Oh, what will Spock think of all this? I've told him of all the flirtings, one-night stands, and loose affairs during the carnival. If he thinks that I would "drag him away for one night," I will lose him as my friend immediately and forever. He would probably leave the Enterprise as soon as possible. I can't let this happen.*

Kirk turned around. They must get out of here before something horrible happened, before Spock could recognize where they were, and before Spock got this all wrong in his mind.

"Let's go, Spock! You're right: this isn't fun."

But the Vulcan shook his head energetically. "I find this fascinating, please, let us stay."

Kirk turned back to the stage and sighed resigned to his destiny.

************

No force in the whole universe could make Spock wish to leave right now. His thoughts were whirling in his head once he recognized that the performers -- and probably most of the audience -- were homosexuals.

*Why has Jim brought me here? What does he wish to tell me with this? Does he know about my feelings for him? Can he return them? Or is he only searching for one of those loose affairs of which he told me earlier? I never thought that Jim would be interested in a man.*

Spock did not know how to react. *Shall I start flirting with Jim myself? It would be wonderful to be with him, even if it was only for one night. But what then? Will we be friends after, or will I destroy our friendship? I cannot risk this, but can I risk losing this chance?*

Spock longingly admired Jim's strong shoulders. His mind showed him some very vivid pictures, as he began to imagine where eventually this evening could lead. *I will pull Jim out of his costume, very slowly, then I will kiss every inch of his skin until he is fully aroused.*

Spock involuntarily licked his lips as he day-dreamed further. *Then I will go to my knees and take his wonderful pink penis in my mouth. I will suck him untill he comes, and then I will carry him to the bed and ask his permission to penetrate him, and then I will show him how much I love him. Eventually Jim can return my feelings and we ...*

Spock stopped his secret imaginings as he recognized their effects on him. Suddenly, his pants were very tight on his groin. His arousal and the effects of the alcohol that Jim had encouraged him to drink inspired him to make a decision that he probably never would have made under other circumstances

Jim almost jumped out of his seat as two strong arms were Wrapped around his shoulders, holding him tight and swaying him Forward and backward.

He struggled for air, then asked: "Spock -- what do you think you're doing?"

"I am participating in the atmosphere, as you instructed me to do earlier. The audience is invited to sway with their neigbours, so I am doing so." He drew Kirk even closer into his arms, as he stood up like the rest of the audience.

**************

Kirk almost got a shock as he felt Spock's straining erection pressing against his back. *Spock is a touch-telepath, has he read my thoughts? Will he hate me for this?*

Reluctantly and fearfully, Jim turned his head to look into his Vulcan friend's face.

But what he saw brought a smile to his face. All of the love and passion Spock had for him showed in Spock's eyes. Jim knew immediately that coming here was not a bad idea after all.

-end-

TBC


End file.
